Caress
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Sólo una caricia era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.


**Advertencia: explícito, relación entre humano y dragón.**

* * *

–Oh! si Tooth, no te detengas. – jadeó Hiccup al sentir de nuevo la saliva recorriéndole la espalda.

Hiccup no recordaba cómo terminó de esta forma, lo único en su memoria era haber llegado a su choza estresado, sin motivo aparente, y tirado en la cama murmurando.

–amigo, ¿Me podrías dar un masaje?

Acostado, boca abajo y sin camisa Hiccup bufaba torpemente a cada fricción que Toothless le brindaba con su lengua. Aquella actuación no era tan extraña, tenían la costumbre de consentirse el uno al otro de esa forma. Pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Aquel no era el consentimiento clásico que le brindaba uno al otro. Ambos sabían, sin admitirlo a viva voz, que aquellos eran caricias más que otra cosa.

– ¿Desde cuándo tu lengua es tan… suave? – gimoteo Hiccup con los ojos cerrados. Ya sea porque su piel se hubiese vuelto sensible, pero cada lamida y cada rastro de saliva que su dragón dejaba le exaltaba enormemente, provocándole más suspiros y jadeos.

Sin abrir los ojos se dio media vuelta en su lugar. Alzando sus brazos y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, cogió la cabeza del dragón y le hizo descender por su cuerpo, diciendo en silencio "ahora aquí"

De manera paulatina el cuarto comenzó a aumentar su temperatura y de forma imperceptible para ambos, en especial para Toothless, las caderas de éste comenzaron un ligero movimiento imitando pequeñas embestidas.

Hiccup levantó la cabeza de su dragón para detener su tarea.

– ¿También quieres un masaje? – preguntó con voz suave y seductora. Antes de recibir respuesta éste elevó un poco el rostro para arrastrar su lengua desde el inicio del cuello hasta el mentón de su amante.

"¡Como quisiera recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mi lengua!" Pensó Hiccup. Los roces fueron largos, lentos y húmedos. Incluso aprovechó para besarle el primer punto débil que conoció de su Night Fury.

Toothless chilló en consecuencia. Hiccup rio.

– No puedo creer que uno de los dragones más poderosos y temibles sea tan sensible. – más besos y risillas. Toothless bufó por el comentario fingiéndose indignado. – Está bien, ya cierro la boca - otra lamida – aunque…sabes, no has "terminado" tu trabajo. –

Esto lo dijo remarcando la palabra "terminado". Volvió a recostarse para desvestirse por completo, exponiéndose por vez primera ante su dragón.

– Hazlo.

Toothless se tomó un momento para contemplarlo antes de cumplir con su pedido. Jamás lo había tenido de esa forma, a su merced, completamente suyo. Toothless no era tonto, sabía a dónde terminaría todo esto, sin embargo, prefirió asegurarse.

Pasó su lengua desde su pie a la rodilla, nada. De la rodilla a la pierna, nada aún. Lamió su entrepierna lentamente, un gemido. Lo sabía.

Por curiosidad dio una mirada a su jinete para ver claramente su reacción: la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos agarrando las sábanas y la quijada abierta soltando ligeros jadeos.

Amó verlo de esa forma, sobre todo porque él era la causa. Así comenzó un mar de lamidas junto con suaves gemidos por toda la habitación.

Antes de que Hiccup llegara al éxtasis, éste volvió a llamar la atención de un Toothless concentrado en lo que hacía.

– Tooth… también quiero… consentirte. – Jadeó – inclínate un poco.

Dudó un poco su petición, pero al final obedeció. No sabía qué quería, hasta que sintió cómo Hiccup se deslizaba hacia abajo dejando un rastros de besos y saliva por todo su cuerpo, aunado a caricias en sus costados.

A Toothless le gustó eso. Pero no tanto como sentir una lengua bastante húmeda e incesante en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Lo tenía, había encontrado su eslabón más débil. Entre gemidos exagerados y lengüetazos en esa zona, Hiccup encontró su tesoro.

Con un gruñido, Toothless se rindió y dejó ver su erección en toda su magnitud. De alguna forma ahora era él quien estaba a merced de su jinete. Soltó varios gruñidos y sonidos parecidos a gemidos cuando Hiccup apenas lo tocó con su lengua, lo que le seguía lo dejó mudo.

Los jugos de Toothless eran más que un manjar para Hiccup. Tanto, que sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que aliviar su dulce tortura entre sus piernas masturbándose un poco.

Todo era nuevo para ellos, Hiccup quiso echar un vistazo a su dragón para grabar aquella imagen de éxtasis en sus recuerdos, por desgracia desde aquella posición no conseguía el alcance para darle un beso más en la base del cuello.

Al ser su debut al acto, Toothless fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, empapando de forma agresiva de su amante. No pasó ni un minuto cuando Hiccup hizo lo propio manchando su mano con sus mismos fluidos.

Aún aturdido, Hiccup fue el primero en reincorporarse hasta llegar a la cabeza de su dragón para besarle la trompa.

–Tenemos que repetir esto.

Estaba por levantarse hasta que vio de reojo una silueta en la entrada. Fue fácil reconocer el contorno de Astrid postrado ante ellos.

–Ya veo por qué no quieres casarte. – dijo, con la mandíbula apretada.

Ahora recuerda la razón por la que estaba estresado en un principio: la boda, que, al parecer, no se realizará después de todo.


End file.
